dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza (Universe 8)
Freeza (known as Frieza in the Funimation dub) is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball, and is the series' most important and recurring villain. At one time, Freeza was considered the strongest being in the universe. In Universe 18 though, he met his match in the form of a Super Saiyan named Gokū, and was later killed by another Super Saiyan, Trunks. This version of Freeza comes from a different universe, and although he may look and act the same as the original Freeza, his fate was not as cut and dry as his counterpart's. Overview Appearance Freeza has the same appearance he has in the manga and anime, he does not show any trace of aging in his appearance even after more than 3 decades due to the incredibly large lifespan of his race. He was in his true form from the start of this manga but we do not know if he is in this form because he managed to have perfect control of it over the years like his brother Coola or if he just did not want to look very weak in comparison with his brother and father. Personality The same trace of personality as we see in the manga and the anime; egocentric, and proud. It is shown that he still has a sibling rivalry with his older brother, Cooler, despite their alliance over the organisation. Their hostility towards with each other is shown when in the novelization of the series where Cooler was heavily drinking after his defeat at the hands of Trunks. Freeza took the opportunity to harass his older brother, only to be stopped by his father from harassing him even further. Abilities Freeza still retains the same powers that he has with his mainstream counterpart. However, the full extent of his abilities are unknown as Freeza has been unable to showcase his power throughout the tournament, as his opponents forfeited before he has the chance. Also, it is possible that he did not become more powerful after 32 years since after Namek's events as stated by Piccolo, though this argument may be invalid, as both Freeza and Cold have trained to control their power. Though it is apparent that his power remains the same, as well as being outclassed by many other characters in the tournament, Freeza still remains immensely powerful, being the 3rd strongest in his universe, and the strongest before his brother achieved a new transformation and his father managed to control his power. It was stated by Coola that Freeza's power was 'ridiculous'. This implies that even among his race's standards, Freeza was extremely powerful, being almost equal to that of Super Saiyan Gokū when on Planet Namek in Universe 18. Biography History In Universe 18, while Freeza was defeated during the final battle on Namek. In the universe 8 reality, a changing element resulted in Freeza becoming the victor (specifically Vegeta's death on Earth). After Gohan and Krillin escape Dodoria (with Nail's help), Freeza contacts the Ginyu Force and sends Zarbon to search the remaining villages for the remaining Dragon Balls. After Zarbon meets his end at the hands of Gohan (after he kills Krillin), Nail lauches an attack on Freeza's ship, prompting him to retaliate and leave the Dragon Balls unguarded. While he's distracted, Gohan steals his Dragon Balls and gathers the remaining ones. Eventually Freeza beats and kills Nail. Upon returning to his ship, however, he discovers that his Dragon Balls have been stolen. In a fit of rage, Freeza prepares a Death Ball and blows up most of the planet, killing everyone on the surface. At some point after this, Freeza apparently forged an uneasy alliance with his brother Coola, and the dominion of Freeza's family increased astronomically as time went on. Upon witnessing Coola's fifth transformation, Freeza decided to train hard and managed to control his final form, also gaining a power boost. In Age 762, Freeza's capital city and residence was destroyed in a battle with an unknown Saiyan (possibly Broly or Gokū), in which both he and the Ginyu Force responded. Following the battle, Freeza was infuriated to see his palace destroyed, as it a gem of beauty and magnificence for him. Captain Ginyu proceeded to take all responsibility for himself, apparently trying to free his comrades from Freeza's wrath, by saying that he was not capable of stopping the Saiyan. Immediately after, Freeza mortally wounds Captain Ginyu and orders for his body to be disposed of. Multiverse Tournament Freeza first appears while observing Goten and Trunks as the two of them are exploring their competition, and Freeza instantly shows disgust for another group of Saiyans appearing (though it is unknown how Freeza knew they were Saiyans right away). It is clear from the beginning that he and his family's intention is to gain the prize of three wishes, since they were not able to use the Dragon Balls in their universe. First Round In the first round, Freeza is matched up with one of his own elite henchmen, Jeice in the second fight of the entire tournament. With knowledge of Freeza's terrifing power, Jeice immediately forfeits the match upon hearing the match-up from the Vargas announcer. Freeza later looked in fright and awe as his brother Coola was easily defeated by Trunks of Universe 12, with the mention of being a Super Saiyan. He was shocked when he witnessed Cell using his own technique when fighting Dabura. When his father transformed into his third form and later his final form, both Freeza and Coola were awestruck that not only did their father's final form surpassed theirs, but he was able to control it as well. A Good Night's Sleep At the end of the first round, all competitors go to their sleeping quarters, and Freeza and his family members are plotting to steal the Dragon Balls under the cloak of darkness. Freeza denies Burter's offer to search for them, and Cold orders Freeza and Coola to check different wings on the opposite sides of the Vargas' tower. Freeza manages to search mostly unhindered, and while examining a safe, he is discovered by Buu. Buu advises Freeza that searching is meaningless, because the Vargas were smart enough to hide the Dragon Balls in another universe. He then asks Freeza if someone else in his squads had the ability to change bodies, which Freeza nervously denies. Buu proceeds to reveal that someone from Universe 8 is not in their original body. When Freeza demands their identity, Buu leaves Freeza to discover the infiltrator. Second Round During the morning of the second round, Freeza stayed inside of his spaceship and reflected over who Captain Ginyu might have changed into, running through most of the Ginyu Force and soldiers. Shortly before the announcement of their match, Nappa arrived and started mocking Freeza, pushing the tyrant's buttons to enrage him. When the match began, Nappa immediately surrendered, forcing Freeza to relent or else his entire universe would be disqualified for attacking a surrendering opponent. When Freeza returned to his space, Burter naively asked his master if he was alright. Freeza proceeded to kill him with a single swipe of his arm. Freeza then argued with the Vargas near his space, claiming that the kill should be legit due to it being from his own universe, and that Burter had no more matches anyway. After witnessing Cell's victory against Bojack, Coola notes that Cell has a resemblance to their family, only to be dismissed by Freeza. Third Round The third round is against Son Gokū (Universe 18) against Freeza. Piccolo says that it's a legendary face-off reborn, but Vegeta says that it will be over in two seconds. Freeza asks Gokū to go to "his place" with him. Gokū accepts, but is presented with a tricky technique of Freeza's. Freeza creates an illusionary world in their minds. Gokū states it is no problem to him, and they begin fighting. Soon after, however, Gokū begins to suffocate, as there is almost no oxygen in Freeza's world. Freeza states that Gokū is getting rapidly older here, as Gokū already aged 20 years. Gokū quickly turns Super Saiyan 3, but is unable to maintain it and immediately reverts to his base form. Freeza blasts him with a Death Beam, as Gokū is getting weaker and ages. As Gokū's movements begin to slow down, Freeza charges a Death Ball. Just before he can throw it, Gokū teleports in front of him, and blasts him in the head with a Kamehameha. The illusion wears off, and Gokū's youth is restored; however, Freeza refuses to admit defeat. Gokū turns Super Saiyan, and knocks Freeza out in one hit. Freeza loses, which allows Gokū to move on in the tournament. A Vision of the Future Freeza appears in one of Baddack's future visions. There he states that Captain Ginyu is still alive. This scene alludes to another scene described in detail below. Techniques *'Death Beam:' Also known as Freeza Beam, this is Freeza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Freeza used this 30 years ago to mortally wound Captain Ginyu in the chest. **'Barrage Death Beam: A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. *'''Death Cannon: A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. *'Death Ball:' Freeza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target, causing a massive explosion. Freeza used it to cause heavy damage to Planet Namek after his Dragon Balls were stolen and during his fight with Goku in the third round. **'Destroy the Planet: '''Freeza uses this in a minicomic where he is so frustrated at being beaten by Saiyans that he blows up the entire arena. *'Psychokinesis: Freeza is an immensely powerful telepath, using it to levitate objects or for battle. He once used this to crush Burter's skull in an instant out of frustration after being angered by Nappa. *"My Place": Freeza utilises a magical power that Buu taught him (via dream) in order to alter the enviornment in the eyes of him and his opponents, creating harsh weather conditions (freezing cold and heavy winds), a very low amount of oxygen (which will suffocate most foes), and accelerated aging (Gokū and Freeza aged 20 years in several seconds while in the environment). *'''Multiverse Destroying Explosion: Majin Perfect Freeza claimed that he would explode himself to destroy the planet, universe, and multiverse. Transformations Restricted forms Freeza's restricted forms are only mentioned in the history of the Frost Demons minicomic. His first form also appears in the Universe 8 special, as he uses it for the duration of the Battle on Namek. True form The form that Freeza primarily uses, and has used for the duration of the tournament. Other In the minicomic 30 Years After DBM, Freeza attains an incredibly powerful form named Majin Perfect Freeza. Trivia *In the Page 28 comments, Salagir mentions that Freeza is not necessarily in his final form because he was never pushed that far, but possibly because he did not want to take on a weaker appearance than his brother. *During the fight between Dabura and Cell, Piccolo stated that Freeza and his family do not train, meaning that Freeza had no increases in power since his battles on Namek, other than the natural increase which would come over time. Piccolo's statement is challenged since Coola stated in the french novel that he always trained to be the strongest in the family, and also in a minicomic which revealed that Coola achieved his fifth form through training, additionally both Freeza and King Cold can now control their true form's power, which would require training. Freeza also stated in one episode of Dragon Ball Z, that as a child he trained with his father. *Salagir has also stated that the residents of Universe 8 had never witnessed a Super Saiyan prior to Trunks' transformation in his fight against Cooler. *Freeza stated in "A good night's sleep" that he listens to Figrindan Classic Rhythm. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Magicians Category:Asexual